The Demon Within Season Five: Gatherings
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Old friends have returned to the Protectors for the ultimate showdown! A new evil, along with old enemies threaten Domino to the destruction point. Can the Guardians of Domino save their home, or be destroyed in the process?
1. Old Friends, New Enemies

The final season of The Demon Within is now here! Sephiroth has joined the Protectors, but a new evil lurks within the shadows of Domino. Also, old allies and friends come to join the Protectors in their toughest fight yet. What will happen? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

Dark shadows drifted over the city, rain clouds forming overhead. Six figures made their way towards the Game Shop, where the Protectors were enjoying a game of Halo. One of them was a young man with blonde hair, beside him a giant suit of armor; two others appeared to be brothers, since they had white hair and golden eyes, but one of them had only one arm and a crescent moon on his forehead, while the other had white dog ears atop his head. The last two were a boy and girl, walking hand in hand. The boy had dark blue hair and green eyes, while the girl had brown hair and brown eyes.

Inside, Brian was beating everyone with his rocket launcher, while Kairi was aiming for her brother, Sephiroth, with her Elite Sword. Joey was going after Brian, but he eventually died. In the end, Brian won, like he always did. Joey threw down his controller in frustration, whining like a big baby.

"Dang it, Brian!" he roared. "Why is it that you always beat me?" Kairi chuckled as the Pharaoh walked into the room, holding mugs of coffee. The door opened, and six people entered the shop, smiles on the Protectors faces, all but Sephiroth. He turned to Kairi.

"Who are they?" he inquired, the six strangers bowing politely. The first two people introduced themselves: the young man and the suit of armor.

"I'm Edward Elric," the man introduced. "This is my brother, Alphonse." The next two strangers stepped up.

"I'm Inuyasha, son of Izayoi and Inutaisho," muttered the half-demon. "This is my full demon brother, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru just turned his head away. The last two people stepped up.

"I'm Chihiro," the girl whispered, bowing. "This is Haku, also known as Kohaku."

"Just call me Haku," the boy replied, a small smile spreading across his face. Sephiroth bowed, his wing twitching.

"I am Sephiroth Lumina, Kairi's brother," he smiled. "It' a pleasure meeting other members of the Protectors of Domino." Kairi clapped her hands together.

"Ed, any news on new enemies?" she inquired, Edward pulling out a piece of paper.

"It seems that some of our old enemies have returned, along with a greater threat," he explained. "This is one of the members." It showed a woman with medium length brown hair, and blue-green eyes. Brian looked over Kairi's shoulder.

"Any other information?" he asked, Edward shaking his head.

"We'll find out more along the way," he replied, opening the door. "If you need us, you know how to reach us." Kairi nodded, and the other members of the Protectors raced off, Sephiroth waving good-bye.

Who could the new threat be? And why have old enemies returned? Find out in chapter two!

Review please!


	2. Organization Orichalcos

The second chapter of The Demon Within Season Five is now underway! What is the new evil's plan? Will it have any way to involve the Protectors? Find out in this latest chapter of the exciting saga!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

In a building in downtown Domino, marked with a circle with the Star of David in the middle, six men sat around a long table, a screen looming behind the leader. The leader had mint green hair, one golden eye, and a mint green eye. He wore a lavender business suit with a red tie, his hair tied back. The man on his left had tan skin, blonde hair, and piercing eyes. Veins were revealed on his face. The man on the leader's right wore a baboon mask, concealing his face. The other three looked like bikers. The first one was muscular, and had blonde hair and blue eyes. The second one had spiky brown hair and icy blue eyes, while the third one had crimson hair and grey eyes. The leader stood up, clearing his throat.

"Why did you call us here, Master Dartz?" the first biker hissed. "We never trusted you when we first met you! Why did you bring us back?" Dartz, the leader, chuckled lightly, closing his eyes.

"The reason I brought you here," he explained, placing his hands together. "is to address a very serious matter to all of you."

"And why is that?" the man on his left inquired, pounding his fist hard on the table. "You even resurrected me from the dead, when I _am_ the dead!" The man across from him lifted a hand from beneath the white baboon fur.

"Calm down, Anubis," the man muttered from beneath the mask. "Just let Dartz explain his plan." Dartz bowed, turning himself towards all of them. He pressed a button on the remote that he held in his left hand. The screen showed all of the Protectors of Domino, including Sephiroth. The villains gasped.

"You're crazy," the second biker hissed with an Australian accent. Dartz stared hard into their eyes.

"I have hired someone to help us eliminate the Protectors," Dartz laughed, pressing the button again. This time, the screen showed a woman with medium brown hair, and blue-green eyes. Underneath the picture, it read, "Kyra."

"Is she good?" Anubis wondered.

"Oh, she's very powerful. In fact, she is on her way as we speak." Suddenly, the door opened, and Kyra stepped into the room, wearing a black Japanese kimono. She knelt before Dartz, a evil grin across her face.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Master Dartz," she whispered. "I shall make sure that my job goes well." She stood up, facing the other villains.

"Now, we head for Domino," Dartz laughed, a green circle blazing on his forehead.

What will happen as they go to Domino? Find out in chapter three!

Review please!


	3. Bitter Rains

I apologize about the extremely long wait. School was being a major pain, but now I'm free! The third chapter of The Demon Within Season Five is now underway! A new villain has been introduced, but how will she help Dartz destroy the Protectors? And can they protect themselves as well as Domino from this new threat? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the Demon Within Saga. Thank you.

Crystal droplets of rain pattered against the roof of the Game Shop, accompanying the symphony of thunder and lightning. The Protectors sat around the fireplace, which greeted them with happy flames. Ed was producing alchemy without using a transmutation circle, while Al used this strange magic. Ed created things like spears, swords, and even used his metal arm as a sword. Chihiro was fascinated with their work.

In a corner of the room, away from the others, sat Yami, deep in thought. A shadow crept across the room to him, and it took form into Kairi. The pharaoh held his face in his hands, looking sober. Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him.

"Earth to Atem," she joked, but the Pharaoh ignored her. "Hello? Come in, Atem. Can you read me?" Yami looked over at her, sighed, and then turned back to the wall.

"I was just thinking, Kairi," he finally muttered. Kairi sat down beside him, looking out the window.

"Really? About what?"

"There's something strange going on around here, like we're just pawns to a great threat." Kairi placed her hand around his shoulder again, a smile on her face.

"C'mon, Pharaoh. Nothing like that's going to happen!" Seeing her smile caused him to smile as well. They looked over, noticing that the alchemy had come to an end. Haku created ice crystals by blowing air. Chihiro snuggled against him lovingly.

-**Outside**-

"You remember the plan, don't you, Kyra?" Dartz asked the villainess, who now had black hair, dark blue eyes, and a strange black symbol on her forehead. Kyra nodded, the lightning illuminating her and the other villains of the Organization. "Good. We'll go and revive some of the other villains that the Protectors have destroyed. Remember your end of the bargain?" Kyra nodded again, and Dartz disappeared without another word. A black flame appeared in Kyra's hand, the rain flowing around it. Her eyes glowed from the lightning.

"Time to end this once and for all," she hissed, a white light appearing behind her. When the light faded, it revealed a woman with medium length white hair, light green eyes, and a white symbol similar to Kyra's.

"You will not, Kyra," the woman muttered, an English accent upon her.

"You don't belong here, Kirsty," Kyra shot back, creating the black flame once more. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do." With a sigh, Kirsty left without another word.

Who is this new person, Kirsty? Is she friend or foe? Find out in chapter four!

Review please!


	4. Battle on the Roof

The fourth chapter of The Demon Within Season Five is now underway! A new character has made an appearance: Kirsty. Is she friend or foe to the Protectors? And what does Kyra have planned? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

Kyra, outside of the Game Shop, created another black flame in her hand, chuckling evilly. The symbol on her forehead glowed brightly as she lifted the flame over her head. She tossed it over to the Game Shop, the building casting fire in an instant. The entire group of Protectors raced out of the shop, weapons in hand. The Pharaoh stared at Kyra, who was tossing her hair, a wicked smile creeping across her face.

"Why did you come here?" Yami inquired, a strange power looming around them. The world around them became distorted, and they were transported to a very high skyscraper, the other Protectors down at the very bottom. It was just Yami and Kyra. Kyra chuckled, creating another black flame. She chucked it at the Pharaoh, who dodged it. It exploded in the dark skies of the night. The woman lowered her hand, a black sword appearing in it. Yami pulled out his sword, a scowl crossing his face.

"Bring it on, Pharaoh," Kyra taunted, leaping into the air, sword raised. The Pharaoh pushed back her sword with his, sweat beginning to drip from his brow. He pushed her backward, causing her to tumble through the air. She landed quickly, and began to race around the Pharaoh like lightning. She then disappeared from his view. He looked around, wondering where she was.

"Peek-a-boo!" she laughed from behind him. "I see _you_!" She thrust her sword into his back, the Pharaoh staggering to the edge of the building. He took one more step, and found himself grasping the edge, panting in fear. Kyra pulled out the sword from his back, and his scream tore through the air. She placed her foot on the Pharaoh's hand, pushing it off. He dangled with only one hand, looking up into her eyes. She lifted Yami into the air, still dangling in the air.

"Who are you?" Yami gasped, the wind howling in his ears. Kyra leaned next to his ear, smiling wickedly.

"Farewell," she hissed, letting go of his arm. He screamed as he fell, the other Protectors staring up in panic. Sephiroth flew up near the falling king, and placed him into his arms. They safely floated to the ground, but the Pharaoh was in shock, his eyes wide. The world became distorted again, and they found themselves in front of the Game Shop, somehow restored. They all raced into the shop, Sephiroth placing the shocked king on the couch. He turned to the others.

"He needs time to recover, so everyone, spread out all over the city. If you see anything strange or suspicious, contact us. I'll stay here with Atem, and make sure that he remains safe." Kairi walked up to him, embracing him lightly.

"Good luck," she whispered, the Protectors filing out the door. Chihiro looked over at Sephiroth, who waved back at her. She smiled, and ran out, catching up to Haku. Sephiroth's eyes glowed brightly as he turned back to the Pharaoh.

"Time to release your dark side once again," the One-Winged Angel laughed, placing a hand onto the Pharaoh's chest.

What has happened to Sephiroth and the Pharaoh? Find out in chapter five!

Review please!


	5. Bloodless Death

The fifth chapter of The Demon Within Season Five is now underway! Something strange has been going on with Sephiroth, and now the Pharaoh. Will the Protectors know of their changes, or in turn, be sacrificed? And what about the Organization? Do they play a part in this? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Arigato.

Chihiro and Haku tagged along with the other Guardians before Kairi motioned them to split up. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went together, as did Ed and Al, as well as Chihiro and Haku. Alphonse turned to his younger brother, whose golden eyes glistened brightly through the rain that fell around them.

"Brother, do you think the Pharaoh's alright?" the metal armor inquired, the wind ruffling Ed's red jacket. Ed turned to his brother, and shrugged. "I mean, why did Sephiroth want us to split up all over Domino?" Again, a shrug. Al turned away, and sighed deeply. He knew that Edward was trying his best to bring his body back. They've trained long and hard in alchemy, but they knew that they could never bring their mother back. Al knew alchemy's first rule of Equivalent Exchange: that something of equal value had to given in return. Ed looked up at his brother, well, his brother's soul, and smiled.

"Don't worry, Al," the boy smiled. "I'm sure that the Pharaoh will be fine. After all, we helped him before, remember?" Al nodded, and they continued on their way, two figures watching them from the shadows. One of them had long silver hair, emerald eyes, a black wing on the right of its back, and a masamune that was seven feet long. The second figure had spiky, tri-colored hair, crimson eyes, a spiked tail that poked out of its tattered pants, and large demonic wings. The first stranger took hold of its sword, staring Edward and Alphonse down, while the second figure licked its lips hungrily.

"You know what to do," the first figure muttered, the second nodding. Its eyes glowed brightly, and the rain suddenly stopped abruptly in its tracks. The figures leapt out of the shadows, startling both Ed and Al. The second figure laughed distortedly. Edward gasped, staring wide-eyed at the two figures.

"Sephiroth…" Al whispered, his breath taken away at the very man that had now betrayed them. "And…Atem." Demon Atem reached out to Al's seal that was on his arm, but Ed blocked him with his metal arm, which had become a sword.

"Pathetic human," Demon Atem hissed, his eyes glowing once more. The rain pattered against the pavement, thunder and lightning crashing down from the heavens. "You think you can defeat me? I am stronger than Atem himself!" Ed growled, thrusting his arm out at the demon. The distorted human grabbed his arm, pressing hard upon it. The tip of the sword dug into the demon's hand, causing it to screech out in pain. A smirk crossed Demon Atem's face as it lunged out, its hand dripping with blood.

"Bring Atem back," Ed muttered, placing his hand against his arm, which became normal once more. "Or else you'll have to die." Sephiroth laughed evilly, waving his arm to stop the demon from attacking.

"Fool," he laughed. "You think you can bring Atem back? You can't even bring your own mother back!" Edward stopped dead, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He screamed out, thrusting his hand out at Demon Atem, who jumped above him, aiming for Al's seal.

"AL!" Ed cried out, watching Demon Atem break the seal upon the armor's arm. "NO!" A bright light flashed from the armor, a wisp of smoke flowing out of the head. Sephiroth and Demon Atem laughed cruelly, and disappeared. The smoke took shape into Alphonse when he was human, tears streaming down Ed's face. The illusion placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, and smiled.

"Don't worry, brother," he whispered kindly. "We'll see each other again. I promise." The vision disappeared from view, leaving Ed to drown in his sorrow. The other Protectors rushed up behind him, beholding the sight of the destroyed armor.

"Oh, man," Joey whispered. "I'm sorry, dude." He began to place a hand onto Ed's shoulder, but he pulled away.

"We should tell the Pharaoh about this," Kairi began, but Ed snapped his head up at her, his eyes flashing angrily.

"YOU CAN'T!" he cried out, trying to stifle his tears. "HE'S THE ONE THAT DID THIS! Now, Al's gone forever." Ed sank to the moist ground, sobbing. Kairi knelt beside the destroyed armor, and prayed silently, as did the others.

"May he arrive in Heaven safely," Kairi whispered, tears flowing from her eyes.

I know. I'm evil for killing Alphonse. I don't know what happens to him after the seal is broken, so I just went along with it. Will Ed be able to cope with his brother's death? Find out in chapter six.

Review please!


	6. Strangers to the Soul

The sixth chapter of The Demon Within Season Five is now underway! Alphonse is now gone. How will Ed cope with his brother's death? And what is the Organization have planned? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

Ed remained in silence for the remainder of the night, often breaking down silently in the corner of the game shop. Yugi was thunderstruck to hear that the Pharaoh was the one who killed him. His eyes lowered from the other Protectors' view as he ran up to his room, sobbing. Brian was just about to run up after him, but Joey stopped him.

"Leave him be, Guardian," he muttered. "Both Ed and Yugi are going through a tough time. I think it's best if we let them be alone for a while." Brian sighed, and nodded, taking a seat on the couch. Chihiro looked around, her blue eyes searching for something.

"Where's Sephiroth?" she asked, causing Edward to turn towards everyone else. "Shouldn't he be here?" Kairi smiled, waving her off.

"He's probably at a bar or something," she laughed, but Ed quickly grabbed her collar, his eyes burning brightly.

"Your 'brother' was betraying you the whole time, baka!" he roared, shaking her heard. "In fact, your so called 'brother' wasn't your brother after all! He cast you into an illusion to make it so you thought he was part of your family!" Kairi stopped dead, clenching her fist in anger. Her eyes narrowed, her face flushing red with burning hatred. Ed edged away from her as she grabbed her sword from the chair. The blade sparkled in the lamplight as she opened the door.

"That baka will pay for this," she muttered, the wind howling as more rain fell from the opening sky. "I swear it."

-**Meanwhile**-

Dartz looked out the window, Sephiroth and Demon Yami standing beside him. The rain slid down the glass, fogging it up with its fear. The demon smiled wickedly, its eyes twinkling in the dim light of the office.

"I loved it that I killed that boy's brother right in front of him," the demon laughed wickedly, Sephiroth grabbing him by the collar.

"Well, don't get too cocky," he hissed. "The Protectors will be headed our way some time soon, so we have to be on constant alert." He turned towards Dartz, who was smiling. "So, what's the game plan, master?" Dartz turned his head, his eyes glistening brightly.

"Well, right now, the other members are resurrecting Zorc from Hell's Gate. Then, I'll infuse the power of the Orichalcos to make him and the others stronger." Sephiroth smiled wickedly, watching the lighting illuminate the building. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Not you…"

-**Domino Cliffs**-

A figure with spiked blonde hair, sapphire eyes, and a large sword covered in bandages stood in the rain, letting it soak into him. Beside him was a motorcycle, along with another figure. This one had dark blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and a white symbol on her forehead.

"I hope you know what you're doing," the woman whispered, thunder clapping in the background. The man nodded as he hopped onto the vehicle.

"I'm coming for you, Sephiroth."

Who are the two new people entering Domino? I know one reviewer would know. Find out in chapter seven!

Review please!


	7. Let the Battle Begin

The seventh chapter of The Demon Within Season Five is now underway! What will happen as the Protectors head towards Organization Orichalcos headquarters? And will Zorc be resurrected? What about Alphonse's armor? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

The two figures roared on the motorcycle, its headlight shining on the damp pavement after the treacherous rains that fell. The driver's eyes glowed brightly, his spiked blonde hair fluttering in the rushing winds. Lights from ceiling fans appeared from the darkness, coming from the Kame Turtle Game Shop in the distance.

"Is that the place, Cloud?" the woman asked, placing her head upon his shoulder. He nodded, the motorcycle picking up speed before coming to a stop in front of the game shop. They both hopped off the vehicle, Cloud wiping a strand of his hair away from his eyes. Taking hold of his sword, he knocked on the door, the woman following behind him. The door opened, revealing a man with brown hair and blue-green eyes. He wore a black leather jacket, a white shirt, black leather pants, and a gauntlet on his left arm with the Eye of Ujat in the middle. He bowed as Cloud and the woman entered the shop, a silence lifting above their heads. Ed had his face buried in his arms, muttering curse words, breaking the silence. Cloud stepped forward, his sapphire eyes blazing.

"Is he alright?" he whispered, the others staring at him. Brian placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder, brushing a piece of his hair away from his face. "What's been going on, Guardian?" Edward looked up at Cloud, who smiled.

"One of the Elric brothers gave his life at the hands of one of our former friends," Brian explained. "Now, we're going to take down Organization Orichalcos, and try to bring Alphonse back." Cloud nodded, turning to the woman in the white kimono.

"This is Kirsty," he introduced, motioning to her. She giggled slightly, swaying. "She's here to destroy her rival, Kyra." Cloud sat down on the couch, Haku staring at him. Kirsty stood beside Edward, placing a hand upon his shoulder. He shook violently as tears streamed down his face, continuing to murmur curse words under his breath.

-**Meanwhile**-

A wisp of smoke appeared in the air, near Al's armor. A childish giggle filled the air as it entered the destroyed metal. The pieces snapped back together, the eyes glowing. The seal reappeared inside the metal as it stood up. Its head turned towards the Game Shop as the Protectors walked out of the building, weapons in hand. Cloud and Kirsty hopped onto the motorcycle, which sped away, towards the Organization Orichalcos headquarters. The armor followed them, taking slow strides as it pressed onward.

-**Organization Orichalcos HQ**-

Naraku stood near Dartz, his armor of bones, dragons, and human clothing bulking outward. He turned towards Dartz, who smiled wickedly.

"Zorc is on his way, my lord," Naraku hissed, his crimson eyes blazing. "Soon, the Protectors will fall, as will that pathetic half-demon, Inuyasha." Sephiroth and Kyra appeared from a black portal, as did Demon Atem, Rafael, Valon, and Alister. They all stood around their leader, who lifted his hands into the air.

"Ancient spirits of the Orichalcos," he chanted. "I humbly call upon thee to grant Zorc the Dark One great power. I bestow thee the power of the Orichalcos!" Zorc slowly made his way towards them, his demonic horns glistening beneath the moonlight. The dragon portion of his body roared, his crimson eyes glowing as the Orichalcos Seal appeared on his forehead. A roar caught their attention as Cloud and the other Protectors appeared in front of them. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at the sight of his rival.

"Sorry to keep you, Sephiroth!" Cloud called out, lifting his sword. Edward made his arm into a sword, the armor appearing behind them. Kirsty faced Kyra, her blue eyes narrowing.

"So, you finally made it, Kirsty," Kyra hissed, a black flame appearing in her hand. "You're too late, as always. Domino will soon be no more!"

"That's what you think, Kyra," Brian hissed, the Millennium Gauntlet glowing brightly. "The Guardians of Domino will prevail!"

"The Guardians of Domino will prevail," Valon mocked childishly. "Just wait. You possibly can't beat us. We have nearly every villain you've ever faced, including the Pharaoh!" Anubis appeared in a black portal, grinning wickedly. Edward flexed himself, his eyes glowing. The armor stepped up next to him.

"Time to die," he hissed. "Let's get 'em, Al!"

"Right," Alphonse replied, preparing to battle.

Who will win this epic battle? The Guardians of Domino? Or Organization Orichalcos? Find out in chapter eight!

Review please!


	8. The Ultimate Showdown

The eighth chapter of The Demon Within Season Five is now underway! Only one chapter left before the Demon Within Saga is finally over. Who will win in this ultimate showdown between light and darkness? Will Atem come back to the light, or remain in darkness for eternity? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

The Protectors readied themselves for battle as the ultimate darkness was upon them. Zorc loomed over them, as well as the other villains, including Demon Atem, whose eyes glowed brightly amongst the shadows of the night. Both Kairi and Brian pulled out their swords, while Kirsty conjured a bright golden flame in her palm. Cloud faced his eternal rival, Sephiroth's sword touching the edge of his. Their eyes locked into place, staring each other down. Edward transformed his metal arm into a sword, his eyes fixed on Valon. Haku transformed into his dragon form while Chihiro activated her Duel Disc. They turned towards Rafael and Alister, Haku growling. Inuyasha faced Naraku, his eyes glowing brightly. Sesshomaru pulled out an energy whip, his celestial robe flowing.

Kyra and Kirsty both stared each other down, Kyra smiling wickedly at her light half. Brian faced Anubis, the Millennium Gauntlet glowing brightly as he readied his sword, Judgment. Kairi faced Dartz, the Seal of Orichalcos appearing on his forehead, giving his eyes a more gruesome look. Yugi stared at Demon Atem with determination, his eyes filling with tears as he activated his Duel Disc. Alphonse turned towards Zorc, who laughed evilly, echoing across the entire city.

The battles finally began.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth muttered, his sword still touching the tip of his rival's. "You'll never let go of the darkness."

"Shut up," Cloud replied, lifting his sword. Sephiroth stepped closer to him, lifting his sword over his shoulder.

"You'll never let go of your past," he whispered, getting Cloud angry.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, their swords clashing in a fast pace. They flew up into the air, clashing and slashing at each other.

"Absurd," Sephiroth muttered. "Defeating me is meaningless. You know that more than anyone, Cloud."

-**Over with Kirsty and Kyra**-

The flames collided with each other, creating a small explosion. Kyra shielded herself from the dust that flew around them after the catastrophe. She smiled wickedly, a cutlass with a jet black blade generating in her hand. Kirsty created a sword, but this one had a white blade and a golden hilt. The swords glowed as they flew towards each other, clashing against each other. Their eyes glowed amongst the sparks, the wind rippling their hair as they charged again.

-**Kairi and Dartz**-

"You possibly think you can win?" Dartz laughed, conjuring a monster in front of him. It was a black and red dragon with golden eyes. It roared, creating shockwaves across the ground. It shook the cement, but Kairi stood firm. "You have to deal with all of us! There's no way you can win this fight!" Kairi smiled, lifting her sword.

"You know what, Dartz?" she inquired slyly, turning towards both Ed and Al, who were holding their own. "There's something that you don't have in your little group. The power to stop you!" Edward placed his hand together, creating a spear. With both the spear and his sword arm, he charged towards Valon, who was taken by surprise as the spear clashed with his heart. Blood spilled from the wound as the weapon went straight through him. He fell to his knees, gasping out in pain. Alphonse created a spear in the same way, but used a transmutation circle, thrusting it at Zorc. It didn't phase him.

"Pathetic mortal," he laughed cruelly, smacking Al away like a fly. The armor gained control, taking hold of the spear again.

Yugi was faring against Demon Atem, trying to break through to his friend. He had summoned the Dark Magician, aka, Mahad, to help out. But it wasn't long until Mahad was gone in a thousand pieces. Yugi fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks. Demon Atem was about to strike when Sephiroth and Cloud got in his way.

"Out of the way, birdbrain," he muttered to Sephiroth, slashing at him. Cloud turned towards the demon, and stabbed him with his sword before turning back to Sephiroth. Demon Atem reverted back to Yami, somehow restored from the wound. He stood up, rubbing his head, groaning.

"What happened?" he began before he was embraced by Yugi, who sobbed into his shirt. Yami looked down at his hikari, and smiled, turning towards the others. Kairi nodded as both Alister and Rafael fell at the hands of Haku and Chihiro, who had summoned St. Joan to fight against Rafael's Guardian Eatos.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did everything in their power to stop Naraku, but with his armor, he was about to win when Inuyasha attacked him with the Fang Blade. The half demon fell to the ground, smiling wickedly as his blood pooled around him. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha then turned towards Kairi.

Brian fired away with his shotgun, gripping Judgment with his other hand. He ran up, slashing at Anubis, the bullet shells scattered everywhere. With one final blow, the Lord of the Dead fell, the Pyramid of Light shining under the moonlight. The red sphere in the middle shattered into thousands of pieces.

Cloud and Sephiroth were still going at it, Cloud never listening to his dark half as he finally created an attack powerful enough to knock the One-Winged Angel off his feet. Sephiroth knelt on the ground, panting heavily.

"This isn't over, Cloud," the One-Winged Angel muttered. "Trust me. We'll fight another day." He disappeared in a dark portal.

Kirsty and Kyra clashed swords over and over again, occasionally sending flames at each other. Finally, Kirsty destroyed Kyra by creating a large flame in her hands, combining it with her sword. When Kyra disappeared, it just left Kairi and Dartz going at it. Zorc stood behind Dartz, laughing cruelly. The Protectors gathered around Kairi, a bright light surrounding them.

"What's this?" Dartz yelled as the light got brighter by each passing second. "What's going on?"

"ATTACK!" Kairi called out, the Protectors aiming the light towards Zorc. The monster roared out in pain, as did Dartz. "You see, Dartz. The Protectors will never be broken!" Cloud slashed at Dartz, blood pouring from his body, which was cut in half. Zorc's body glowed brightly, and exploded, rocking the city. Flames surrounded the Protectors as the city was engulfed in a bright orange ball.

Did the Protectors survive the explosion? What will happen if they did? Find out in the final chapter, Hell.

Review please!


	9. Epilogue: Final Memory

The final chapter of my Demon Within Saga is now underway! Did the Protectors survive the explosion, or did they perish in the process? Read on, and find out! Also, this chapter is dedicated to my two most favorite reviewers: kilnorc and Super-nanny. (gives cookies and soda) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the Saga. Thank you.

The flames engulfed the city with burning hatred from the very evil that had plagued it not so long ago. It had all started with vampires, and now demons. A figure slowly stood up from a pile of rubble as the flames grew, rising up into the sky. It was a man with tri-colored, spiked hair, indigo eyes, wearing a navy blue cape along with ancient Egyptian attire back when he was pharaoh. The wind picked up, tossing the cape, flowing like water in the winds of hatred. He looked over, noticing movement from piles of destruction. Kairi, Brian, Yugi, and the other Protectors all climbed out, dust and soot covering their bodies. Chihiro clung to Haku as the flames tore through Domino, destroying it completely.

"Let's get out of here," Atem whispered, turning towards Domino Cliffs. "I'm afraid that we can't stay here anymore." Kairi was in shock as they all turned towards their temporary retreat.

"What about our stuff? Our band equipment?" she asked, but Atem chuckled lightly. She understood, and nodded. She whistled, and her jet black steed, Bandit, galloped towards her. Atem whistled as well, and a grey Arabian trotted up next to him. He hopped on, as did Kairi, and they and the other Protectors all raced towards the cliffs. When they reached it, all their things were already there, including a few sleeping bags. Thunder blasted across the sky, signaling that it was going to rain.

"Hopefully, it will put out the fire," Brian sighed. "For now, we'll just have to stay here until we find somewhere else." The others nodded, a small sob coming from Yugi. His eyes were fixed on Atem, who was leaping off his steed. Yugi embraced the pharaoh, sobbing into his clothing. Atem patted his hikari's shoulder, almost ready to cry himself. Chihiro buried her face into Haku's kimono, the boy smiling lightly. Inuyasha just stared at the destruction, wondering if Kagome and Shippo had made it.

"Inuyasha!" a voice called out. The half demon looked over, and saw Kagome and Shippo, already settled. He raced over to them, embracing his wife and son. "Thank goodness you're safe." Kairi looked out at the burning city, her eyes transforming from sapphire to crimson, as her hair transformed from golden blonde to ebony with crimson highlights. A black wing appeared on her back as she gripped her blade's hilt in anger.

"Sephiroth…" she muttered. "You lied to me. And for that, you will pay." Cloud walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You and I are in common, Kairi," he whispered, looking out at the city's destruction. "We both loathe the same person: Sephiroth. All just because he filled us with lies of our pasts, trying to toy with us. Well, that's not going to happen ever again." He hopped up onto his motorcycle, Kirsty following suit. "Perhaps we shall meet again." Atem nodded, and both Cloud Strife and Kirsty sped away, a bright light surrounding them. When they looked back, both Cloud and Kirsty were gone. Raindrops fell from the sky as the Protectors settled for bed. Edward and Alphonse stared out at the city, a smile forming on Ed's face. He was glad that his brother was back with him.

Atem looked over at his friends, closing his eyes. _It's strange. Somehow, I get the feeling that we'll always be together. _He lay down on the sleeping bag, his eyes closing again. _Father, thank you._

That's the end of the Demon Within Saga. (prepares for hugging, glomping, and other things) Another saga will be on the way soon!

Review please!


End file.
